Secretros
by maestro jedi
Summary: Los Rivera han hecho un pacto centurias atrás, y hoy se revelan sus consecuencias. ¿Podrá nuestro héroe salir de esta?”


Secretos

.-.

.-.

Todo parecía normal en ciudad Milagro. El día estaba soleado y no había crímenes; qué mejor día que ese para salir con la dueña de todos sus sentimientos. Hacía ya dos años que Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera, mejor conocido como Manny, se le había declarado a su mejor amiga Frida Suárez.

Recordaría ese día por toda su vida: estaba lloviendo, la había salvado de ese lunático asesino múltiple, la chica estaba agazapada abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. No supo por qué, pero la besó con timidez. Sintió que era la única forma de tranquilizar a su amada. El beso fue tímido, casi como un simple roce del aire, pero el efecto causado más bien parecía un huracán.

La chica lo miró a los ojos. Sentía que todo eso había sido un dulce sueño, trató de decir algo pero las palabras no parecían salir de su boca. Vio el ligero sonrojo de su amigo en sus mejillas y eso hizo que su corazón latiera más fuerte aún. No supo por qué, pero se acerco con timidez a la cara de su amado, parecía que esa era la única acción que daba a entender como se sentía y, sin más, lo besó. Al principio algo tímido pero lentamente se fue profundizando, hasta que parecía más bien una lucha de lenguas por el control completo de la situación.

Lentamente se separaron. Sus miradas se encontraron y, con timidez, los dos sonrieron; después de todo, tenían que decir más, ante sus ojos, ese simple beso había liberado todas las emociones que sentían.

El chico sonrió ante ese recordatorio, mientras su amada se abrazaba, delicadamente, a su brazo, ¿Qué podía destruir ese momento?

De pronto se escuchó un ruido algo extraño en el cielo, y los dos chicos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar. El ruido parecía estar aumentando más y más. Los chicos miraron intrigados el cielo. ¿Qué era eso lo que caía tan de repente? El chico sin dudarlo atrajo a su amada hacia el, para protegerla de la inminente explosión.

-Tengo que investigar – repuso el chico, una vez que el polvo se hubiera disipado.

-Pero ten cuidado- exclamó la chica, viendo como su amado se acercaba con cuidado al cráter que se había formado con el impacto

Era un cráter enorme, de dos metros de ancho. ¿Pero por que había sangre en él? De pronto vio a dos seres moverse en el interior, en eso estaba cuando un brazo metálico le agarro el pie, lo que hizo que el chico se asuntara de sobre manera.

-Ayuda- exclamó una voz ligeramente familiar, mientras su amada se acercaba a él con cuidado.

-Pero si es Zoe Aves- exclamó la chica, mientras veía a su eterna rival, completamente llena de rasguños, sangre y moretones. Parecía que algo o alguien le había dado la golpiza más grande de su vida.

-Y el Dr. Habanera- exclamó el chico.

-Chipotle- alcanzó a decir el otro sujeto, antes de perder el conocimiento.

.-.

Algunas horas después, la chica gótica se despertó algo agitada Parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño, hasta que sintió los vendajes sobre su piel y el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Será mejor que te calmes- dijo la chica de pelo azul, mientras ponía una bandeja de comida en una pequeña repisa. Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas: no importaba cuantos años habían pasado su rivalidad seguía siendo tan ardiente como siempre.

-¿Que hay en la bandeja?- preguntó la chica algo molesta.

-Tu comida- respondió la chica con un tono de indignación-

-¿No será veneno?- interrogó la otra.

-Por favor, ¿acaso crees que yo intentaría matarte?- le retrucó Frida.

¿Por qué no? Ya no tengo nada por que vivir- declaró Zoe, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No digas eso-

-¡Es la verdad! Mi parvada ya no volara más, y cuando yo ya no esté, la dinastía Aves se ira conmigo- gimió, mientras se tapaba la cara con la sábana y empezaba a llorar.

La chica de pelo azul salió de la habitación, sentía que era mejor dejar a la chica sola por un tiempo, hasta que se calmara.

.-.

-Manny, tenemos que hablar, creo que algo malo le paso a Zoe- dijo la chica mientras veía a su amado salir de su habitación.

-Al parecer, a Chipotle le pasó lo mismo- dijo el muchacho, mientras la abrazaba.

-Manny, tengo miedo- dijo la chica, no sabía por qué, pero en el aire había un aura, algo espectral.

-No te preocupes. Ven, vamos, creo que tenemos que visitar a mi familia- le dijo el chico, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Y los chicos?- preguntó la muchacha.

-No te preocupes por ellos, no tardaremos mucho- repuso el chico con una ligera sonrisa, que hizo que la chica perdiera toda duda al respecto. Además, no irían muy lejos, desde que se habían mudado con Manny a un departamento de pareja, la casa familiar Rivera quedaba como a quince cuadras. Al llegar al edificio todo parecía normal, pero cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con un silencio espectral.

-¿Granpapi, papá, mamá? ¿Dónde están?- preguntó el chico entrando en la casa.

-Manny, esto no me gusta- dijo la chica mientras veía como las ventanas parecía rotas

El chico caminó por la casa. Todo estaba revuelto, tirado, en definitiva le daba mala espina, y fue entonces cuando descubrió un camino de sangre hasta la habitación principal de sus padres. Y, sin más, abrió la puerta, la cual se movió lentamente para descubrir una habitación llena de sangre y restos corporales embarrados en todas las paredes.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo el chico mientras sus ojos trataban de descifrar lo que veían. En eso se fijo en dos seres que yacían uno sobre el otro -¡Mamá, Papá!- exclamo acercándose a ellos.

En el frío piso alfombrado yacían los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, uno sobre el otro, entrelazados en un abrazo protector que no había servido de mucho. Les faltaba la mitad de sus cuerpos o quizás más. No supo por qué pero instintivamente le cerró los ojos a sus progenitores. Sintió que la furia corría por todas sus venas, el maldito que hizo eso se las pagaría. Caminó lentamente hacia la salida. En definitiva debía salir de ese lugar que le daba unas nauseas terribles, hasta que "eso" pasó.

El chico gritó aterrorizado cuando sintió esa mano asirle con esa fuerza. De pronto escucho un leve susurro.

-Manny- parecía decir la voz, cada vez era más débil, pero sonaba extrañamente familiar. Giró lentamente y fue cuando vio que era lo que lo estaba tomando su pierna.

-Granpapi ¿pero que demonios paso aquí?- exclamó el chico mientras se arrodillaba a el lado del cuerpo semi mutilado de su abuelo.

-No hay tiempo Manny, debes proteger las tumbas Rivera a como dé lugar. Debes hacerlo antes que él llegue a ellas- dijo el anciano mientras se aferraba a su nieto con todas sus fuerzas.

-No te dejare aquí solo. Primero te llevaré a un hospital y luego yo… - dijo el chico, antes que su abuelo le diera una cachetada que lo silenció por completo.

-Por todos los demonios mayas, muchacho, mi vida ya no vale ni un céntimo, ahora ve y protege los sepulcros, es una orden- dijo el anciano mientras empezaba a convulsionar sobre si mismo, y sin más expiro su último aliento de vida.

-Granpapi, no… - dijo el chico mientras se abrazaba a él, lentamente depositó a su abuelo junto a sus padres. Su amada, que hasta ese momento había permanecido afuera entró lentamente, contemplando por primera vez la carnicería que había destruido a casi toda la familia Rivera.

-Manny, ¿estás bien?- pregunto con timidez, pero ninguna respuesta obtuvo de parte de su amado, el cual solo se limito a girar su hebilla y sin más salto por la venta mientras rugía furioso.

-Cuídate- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba con amor su vientre.

.-.

El cementerio de ciudad Milagro lucía apacible y polvoriento como siempre, pero el chico sabía que no debía guiarse por las apariencias. Caminó con lentitud. Cada ruido, cada ligero roce del viento lo hacía estar mas nervioso, después de todo no sabía ni contra qué o quien estaba luchando; lo único que sabia era que pagaría muy caro haberle quitado algo que quería con toda su alma, su familia.

De pronto un extraño olor a quemado impregnó el aire, fue entonces cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Granpapi, debía proteger los sepulcros Rivera. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando llegó, lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se volvieran a llenar de lágrimas.

-¡NO!- exclamó al ver la tumba de todos los ancestros Rivera envueltos en llamas, corrió con desesperación intentando llegar al lugar, pero antes que pudiese hacerlo algo se interpuso ante él.

-Así que tu eres el último descendiente con vida de la extirpe Rivera- dijo una voz algo grave.

El chico lo miró de arriba abajo, no podía descifrar su presencia. Era extraño; tenía un traje rojo bordado con hilo de oro y una calavera de plata colgaba de su pecho.

-¿Quién eres tú?- exigió saber el chico, algo nervioso porque esa persona lo intimidaba de esa manera. Nunca nadie lo había logrado de forma tan profunda, y eso lo asustaba.

-Muere, último de los Riveras- dijo el sujeto, lanzando una llamarada de fuego que paso rozando la cabeza a El Tigre.

El muchahco que se agacho rápidamente y atacó con una de sus garras retractiles; parecía que lo tenía, pero fue bloqueado por otro ser encapuchado completamente vestido de una tela color rojo con violeta, parecía mas un monje bizarro que un soldado.

-Tus trucos no servirán contra el verdadero poder- dijo el sujeto mientras otra llamarada corría contra el chico, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por n momento.

-Mátenlo- exclamo el sombrío personaje.

De inmediato diez de los encapuchados se lanzaron sobre el chico con espadas largas, apuntando a su desprotegido cuerpo. Parecía que todo estaba perdido para el chico, pero fue en eso que estiró uno de sus brazos y logró asirse a uno de los postes de luz del cementerio, saliendo del alcance de sus perseguidores. No se quedaría ahí para averiguar más, definitivamente era mejor huir por esta vez, así fue como el Tigre emprendió la huida.

-Huye cuanto quieras, de nada te servirá, porque los ojos del demonio están en todos lados- dijo el ser desapareciendo junto a sus servidores en una nube de niebla

.-.

Quince minutos después, en las afueras de la ciudad, un grupo de hombres se reunían.

-Bien muchachos, quemen todo a su paso. No dejen vivo a hombre mujer o niño, negros o blancos, judíos, cristianos, musulmanes o ateos, maten a todos por igual que todos están condenados al infierno- dijo con voz ronca mientras lanzaba una llamarada a una casa cercana. Estaba decidido: en menos de unas pocas horas toda ciudad Milagro estaría envuelta en el más sórdido de los silencios

En otro lugar la cosa era más tranquila, Manny había logrado escapar de los malditos que habían incendiado las tumbas de sus ancestros, y sin más regreso a la casa Rivera, donde encontró a Frida tratando de limpiar un poco el desorden.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó la chica al ver el traje de su amado algo tostado por las llamaradas. El chico solo puso asirse a ella, en definitiva el fuego le había causado mas daños de los que el creía.

Media hora después el chico abrió un poco los ojos, el lugar le parecía familiar. Después descubrió a la chica que amaba acostada a su lado con ternura, mientras parecía velar por sus sueños. Vio las paredes: con razón el lugar le había parecido tan familiar si era su antigua habitación. Al verla le había traído tantos recuerdos, en especial uno, al estar al lado de su amada. Recordó ese día, cuando se habían entregado a los más bajos instintos, habían vivido casi un año juntos y todo, pero él nuca había osado tratar de hacerlo con ella, había quedado que lo harían con el tiempo, y al parecer los dos todavía no se sentían con la suficiente madurez para eso.

Hasta un par de meses atrás, donde después de haber sobrevivido a un ataque de parte de las Aves y Sartana de los Muertos los dos chicos habían llegado a su casa. El casi ver morir a su amada había sido traumático para el chico. No supo cómo pasó en realidad: quizás la adrenalina, quizás algo en el aire, o tan solo verla quitarse su ropa, lo que lo hizo perder el control. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba entrelazado con ella en un dulce abrazo, mientras profanaba su castidad dulcemente, esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

El chico se sonrojó al recordar. Eso había sido una vez, después de eso decidieron que con el tiempo quizás volverían hacerlo pero no era el momento idóneo. Con lentitud se acercó a su amada y la abrazó con dulzura. Quizás ese era el momento que estaba esperando. Después de todo, podría ser su última vez juntos. La besó despacio, mientras empezaba a acomodarse a su lado, la chica abrió un poco los ojos, sonriendo ante el beso tan dulce que le proporcionaba su amado.

-Te amo-dijo el muchacho mientras se pegaba más a ella y empezaba a acariciarle levemente su espalda.

-Lo se- susurró ella, algo nerviosa, Manny parecía querer volverlo a hacer, quizás era el momento oportuno para decirle su pequeño secreto, antes que ocurriera una desgracia por dejarse llevar por la pasión.

-Manny yo… - empezó la chica, pero antes de poder decir algo una poderosa explosión sacudió el edificio.

Los dos chicos se separaron por la sorpresa y corrieran a la ventana. La ciudad era un caos. Cientos de personas corriendo por las calles, fuego por todos lados y edificios desmoronándose por terribles explosiones. De pronto vieron que el lugar donde estaba su casa explotaba, llevándose un sin fin de estructuras en el camino, y escucharon como si todos los gritos se silenciaran en un instante.

-Tenemos que huir de aquí- exclamó el chico mientras tomaba a su amada entre sus brazos y saltaba por la ventana.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó la chica.

-Lo más lejos de aquí que podamos- dijo el otro mientras saltaba de edificio entre edificio.

-Manny, tengo miedo- susurró Frida.

-Tan solo no mires hacia abajo- amor- le dijo El Tigre, mientras intentaba con todos los medios huir de allí.

De pronto, ante ellos surgieron los mismos tipos que antes había enfrentado el muchacho, y empezaron a lanzar una lluvia de flechas que lo hizo desviarse su camino. Parecía que estaban tratando de llevarlo a un lugar en concreto, la catedral de ciudad Milagro. Instantes después se encontraba acorralado, mientras presionaba más aún a su amada contra él. El sujeto que hasta hace unas horas casi había lograrlo quemarlo se alzaba ante ellos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Que quién soy yo? Esa es una buena pregunta- dijo el sujeto mientras se levantaba la capucha y dejaba ver a un anciano de ojos azules y pelo blanco, parecía tan débil que nadie imaginaria cuanto poder ocultaba en su ser.

-Soy el Destructor, y ellos son mis ayudantes, la orden de la Serpiente de las nueve cabezas- exclamó con una potente voz.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres con nosotros?- preguntó El Tigre, mientras miraba con disimulo a su alrededor, en verdad necesitaba una vía de escape.

-Nada más cumplir con lo que está escrito desde el principio, matar a todo usuario del Ka- dijo el ser-

-¿Ka?- repitió el chico, confundido.

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Rivera. ¿De dónde crees que sacaron todos sus poderes?- bramó el otro, mientras levantaba un báculo -Tu ancestro, el primer Tigre, hizo un pacto con un genio blanco hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero luego, cuando el genio murió, huyó, y durante todo este tiempo estuvimos buscándolos, hasta que hace una semana dimos con los descendientes Rivera-

El chico estaba completamente consternado ante esa revelación, ¡no podía ser!

¿O sí?

Su mente se negaba a creerlo. Después de todo estaba empañando el apellido Rivera, eso no podía ser. Además, sus poderes no podían ser de Ka, eso no era, su familia era honorable. Bueno al menos los héroes de su familia, lo que decía ese hombre estaba mal y el lo demostraría.

-Mientes mal nacido, ¡mientes!- exclamó El Tigre mientras rugía lanzando una de sus garras a ese ser tan despreciable. El cual, sin ningún esfuerzo la sostuvo en su mano y lo haló hacia él, provocando que el chico soltara a su amada por el tirón, cayendo a los pies de su enemigo. Sin más levantó su báculo para darle el golpe final. Después de tantos años la estirpe maldita estaría finalmente destruida. Pero algo se lo impidió, era una luz cegadora que hizo que cerrara los ojos por algunos instantes.

Después de esos instantes, cuando buscó a su victima, había desaparecido.

-¡Allá van!– dijo uno de sus seguidores.

-No dejen que escapen, ¡disparen1- ordenó furibundo. Y cientos de flechas cruzaron el cielo silenciosas, contra el blanco que se apresuraba en tratar de evadir su final.

-No te sueltes Frida, pase lo que pase, no te sueltes- dijo El Tigre.

De pronto un fuerte dolor se incrustó en su espalda, lo que lo obligó a girar con brusquedad, chocando con estrépito contra el vitral de la catedral de la ciudad, cayendo al piso de madera.

-Frida, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho al ver a su amada tendida frente a él. Parecía estar inconsciente. De pronto alguien se le acercó y lo trató de levantar.

-En nombre del Salvador, ¿qué te ocurrió, muchacho?- preguntó el capellán, mientras lo levantaba.

-Padre, hay que ayudarla antes que ellos lleguen- dijo El Tigre, mientras intentaba acercarse a su amada.

-¿Quiénes, hijo mío?- preguntó el clérigo.

De pronto una lluvia de flechas entró por la ventana, haciendo que los dos hombres saltaran entre las gradas.

-Santísima Virgen, protégenos- dijo el clérigo, el chico tan solo trataba de ver a su amada.

-Frida, no te preocupes allá voy- susurró, para momentos después ver a su adversario al lado de la chica.

-Déjala- dijo algo debilitado, mientras se ponía de pie.

El ser en cuestión solamente se limitó a inclinarse y tomar a la delicada muchacha entre sus manos, apretando con delicadeza su cuello. Se la mostró al chico despacio, quien se quedó paralizado ante la imagen de su amada siendo lentamente ahorcada.

-Huelo a sangre Rivera- dijo el ser, mientras la chica hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para liberarse. De pronto el ser saco una espada de su ropa, y sin más acuchillo a la chica en espalda lo que hizo que lanzara un quejido de dolor.

-Listo, tan solo falta eliminarte a ti y toda la sangre Rivera habrá desaparecido de la faz de la tierra- dijo mientras aventaba a la chica a los pies del altar.

El Tigre sintió como toda la furia corría por sus venas, y sin más se lanzó sobre su enemigo. Los hombres de aquél se pusieron en su camino, pero él no se detuvo ante eso, pasó entre ellos lanzando zarpazos y patadas. Los seres se alejaban ensangrentados ante la feroz embestida.

-Así es como debe ser la cosa, último Rivera- dijo el ser mientras levantaba la espada.

El muchacho vio cómo su adversario lanzaba un golpe seco contra él y se deslizó: sabía que no podría darle. En eso sintió como algo lo agarraba de sus piernas, y se dio cuenta: todo había sido un engaño, una cadena sujetaba sus piernas, su mente repaso rápidamente su vida, vio ante él todo lo que había hecho y vivido, sentía que el fin estaba cerca.

De pronto, pareció que ocurría un milagro.

-Deja al chico en paz, tú, engendro de Satán- dijo el clérigo, lanzando agua bendita sobre ellos, lo que hizo que el ser y sus ayudantes se retorcieran de dolor, y sin más se esfumaran, dejando al chico malherido.

-Debo ayudarla- dijo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas al lado de su amada, la cual no se movía. La encontró en medio de un charco de sangre, rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado, y levanto su cabeza.

-Frida, dime algo- musitó el chico, su amada tan solo pudo acariciarle su mejilla. Despacio, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó a él, y sin más le beso la mejilla, mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla. Sin más la chica le revelo lo que tanto había guardado.

-No te preocupes por nosotros Manuel, te estaremos esperando en el cielo- dijo la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba de respirar.

-Frida, ¡Frida!, ¡¡¡FRIDA!!!- gritó Manny.

.-.

Un año después, una figura misteriosa entraba a un monasterio en lo más profundo del desierto del Sinaí. Los monjes se sorprendieron ante su llegade, después de todo no era muy habitual una visita.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- le preguntó el guarida del recinto.

-Lo que desea todo el mundo que viene aquí, la paz- respondió el muchacho mientras una lagrima, rodaba por su mejilla.

En otro lugar, una figura sombría lo veía con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras acariciaba una bola de cristal.

-Lástima que no encontrarás la paz, no desde que tu antepasado me hizo esto- dijo el ser tocándose un lado de su cara, la cual mostraba un ojo normal y uno completamente lleno de energía verde

¿FIN?

Bueno, este es mi segundo fanfic de El Tigre, espero que les guste. Y ya saben, comentarios, mentadas de madre, abucheos y demás, por favor mandarme un mensaje. Cuídense.


End file.
